Valentine's Special 2015
by Austin Seville
Summary: A concert goes horribly wrong, and Simon winds up missing. Where will he turn up?


NOTE: Chipmunks are in their 20's

* * *

Austin Keith was growing bored as the Chipmunks concert he was attending drew to a close. There was far too much Alvin for his taste, and the final songs were tasteless hip hop. Standing from his seat in the outdoor venue, he headed for the portable toilets in the back. After relieving himself, he headed out into the adjoining parking lot. At least, he told himself, he'd beat the crowd on his way home.

* * *

David "Dave" Seville rubbed his temples backstage, restraining himself from yelling at his eldest son. Alvin was stealing the show, like usual, and doing so in a rather dangerous fashion. Starting the last song, the boys performed some choreographed dance moves before Alvin once again went rogue. Dave was horrified to see him knock loose a large, wooden cutout of himself, which swung down and sent Simon careening off the stage. The sound of shattering glass was heard as he landed somewhere in the parking lot.

"Finish the song!" Dave mouthed, the techs playing a pre-recorded bass line. Alvin nodded as his father hurried to search the parking lot.

* * *

As he neared his aging, silver, Toyota Camry Solara, Austin was shocked to see the rear window completely shattered. His immediate conclusion was that the vehicle had been broken into, so he checked for the New 3DS XL he had left in the console. Thankfully, the portable game system was still there, as were all his other possessions. Sighing, he started the car and headed for the exit; someone must have just decided to be an asshole for no discernable reason.

The gaping hole proved quite a distraction as Austin headed home, letting in a huge amount of road noise. It was almost as bad as driving a Jeep with the top off. As he neared home, he stopped at a Whataburger for dinner, parking the car so it faced the building. As he began to get out, he was surprised to hear a groan from the back seat. Turning to find the source, he was met with a jarring sight that would change his life forever.

* * *

"Any luck, Dave?" Alvin asked, meeting his adopted father between the stage and parking lot. His remaining brother followed silently beside him.

"We've combed the lot but come up empty," Dave answered, frowning. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Several people left early, so it's believed he was abducted." The boys gasped.

"So... what happens now?" Theodore asked. Dave looked down at the short, 3'3" chipmunk.

"The police will file a missing person report tomorrow morning," he answered, "As for your other brother..." He turned to see the red-clad troublemaker halfway back to the stage. Seeing his father look towards him, the young man broke into a dead sprint.

"ALLLVIIIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

Simon Seville sat up in the back seat of the Solara, rubbing his head. Austin tried not to panic.

"Where am I? What's going on?" the 24 year-old Doctor of Physics questioned. Austin swallowed hard, and spoke up.

"Well, Dr. Seville..." He was cut off by a blushing Simon.

"Please don't call me that," he requested. Austin gave a nod.

"Sorry. All I know is I left your concert a few minutes early and found my window shattered," he recounted, "I thought someone had broken in, but this explains it." Simon rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the throbbing in his head.

"I do recall Alvin launching me off the stage with a giant cutout of himself," he admitted, "I must have landed on your car, shattering the window and ending up in the back seat." Austin brought a palm to his face.

"Which I never checked, for some reason..." He kicked himself inwardly for the mistake. Simon did not let his emotions get the better of him, contrary to how Alvin would have behaved. After shaking off several large, glass shards, he climbed out of the car and checked his tall, skinny body for injuries.

"Well, I seem to be in one piece," he remarked, "Where are we, exactly?" Austin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Allen, just northeast of Dallas," he answered, "Almost an hour away from the concert, and it's past 11 o'clock." Simon looked over at the orange fast food joint.

"Well... for now, let's get some food," he suggested, "I'll call Dave and let him know I'm okay." Austin nodded, deciding to clean up the glass in his backseat while Simon made the aforementioned call. Soon, it was all disposed of, and the pair headed inside to eat. After Simon paid to apologize for the whole ordeal, the two got their drinks, sat down, and began to converse.

"So, what brings someone your age to a Chipmunks concert?" the bespectacled genius asked curiously. Austin swallowed hard as his secret crush awaited an answer; how would Simon react when he found out?

"Well... it's complicated..."

* * *

"S-So, he's been kidnapped?" Theodore asked, confused. Dave shook his head.

"No, Alvin's antics landed him in someone's car," Dave explained, "They assumed it was a break-in and wound up an hour away before Simon woke up." Alvin smiled cheekily.

"So everything's okay?" he asked. Dave glared at the arrogant, young man.

"No, Alvin, I have to call the police to call off the missing person report," he corrected, "We also have to pick Simon up tomorrow, and _you_ are grounded for a month." The smile was wiped from Alvin's face, and his shoulders drooped in defeat.

"So, this means we're not moving on tonight?" Theodore piped up. Dave shook his head.

"Nope," he concurred, "You want to choose our hotel?"

* * *

"Hold on a sec, there's some ketchup on your cheek," Simon remarked. Austin had barely gotten to his feet, but stopped nonetheless. He then blushed profusely as Simon licked the red condiment off his cheek.

"You tease..." the blonde grumbled. His crush merely stuck his tongue out in response as they headed out to the car. For a while, they remained silent; not speaking until the car arrived at the exit for Austin's parents' house.

"So… where am I sleeping tonight?" Simon inquired. Austin paused for a moment, thinking over recent events. Simon had appeared surprisingly indifferent when he'd revealed his crush, but then licked ketchup off his cheek rather playfully. Just what was going on?

"Well… you have three options," he finally answered, "We have three couches, a cushioned mat, or… the other side of my bed." Simon at least pretended to think about it.

"...if it's not too much trouble, I choose the bed." he decided. Austin immediately grew nervous, but somehow avoided blushing.

"It's fine," he promised, "I can lend you some pajamas if you'd like." Simon gave a half nod.

"I'd like to take a shower, too, if you don't mind," he added. Austin managed a smile for the first time in a while.

"Whatever you need, Si."

* * *

Austin could not believe what one chipmunk was capable of going through. His half full bottle of shampoo was nearly empty, a pair of blue, plaid pajama pants were ruined by a makeshift tail hole, and he had allowed Simon to wear his treasured, dark blue, Hard Rock Cafe London hoodie. Now wearing his host's aforementioned pants, hoodie and a borrowed undershirt, Simon had at last joined Austin in the former's large, queen bed.

"Sorry if I've been a burden…" he apologized, turning towards the wall. Austin turned a light shade of red, but smiled as he spoke.

"You'll never be a burden to me, Si," he promised. The chipmunk genius blushed lightly, though Austin couldn't tell.

"I'm flattered," he admitted, "Goodnight, Austin." The blonde restrained his excitement as best he could; this was a dream come true.

"Goodnight, Si."

* * *

The next day was uneventful; Simon reuniting with his family by noon. Austin began acquiring quotes for his rear window replacement, though none of them sat well with him. Not only that, but in the process he'd forgotten to buy replacements for the things Simon had used the night before. After a stressful, Saturday night at work, he was ready for some sleep. Hopefully, he would get things worked out on Sunday, especially being that he was off from work.

The next morning was rather odd, starting at eight when he should have been woken for church. Instead, while the noises from his sisters' rooms roused him, his door was closed and he was left to sleep. At 9:20, when they would usually be leaving, his mom walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. She paused for a moment before speaking.

"You're not going to church today, but I need you to run a couple of errands for me." Austin was baffled by the words. "I have a short grocery list downstairs, and you need to pick up your prescription from the pharmacy," he was instructed.

"Got it, mom," Austin promised. As his family left for church, he dressed, ate breakfast and took his synthroid before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. However, as soon as he went to lock the house up behind him, he knew something was off. In place of the remote and key he'd had before, there was a large, smooth key fob.

Locking the door anyway, Austin turned around and stopped, mouth agape in shock. His car was nowhere to be seen, and a brand new, yellow Mustang was parked where it usually sat. Austin was frozen for a moment, left in a state of shock. Finally, he regained his composure and had the wherewithal to see if the key fob would unlock the vehicle. Not surprisingly, the black device unlocked the car at the press of a button.

Pulling open the driver's side door, Austin took a seat and looked around the car in silent awe. The interior was a thing of beauty, from the racing-style front seats to the touch screen embedded in the dash. After overcoming his initial, numb state, he noticed a large gift bag in the passenger seat shining a glittery, orange color. Leaning over, he pulled out the tissue paper to see its contents.

First, there was a bottle of shampoo identical to what he used. Second, his pajama pants, but not entirely repaired. Instead, the tailhole now appeared professionally done, as if purchased that way. Before Austin could check to see if there was anything else in the bag, a furry pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

"I hope everything's to your liking." Austin turned his head to see Simon leaning over his shoulder.

"I should have known," he retorted, rolling his eyes, "You didn't have to do this, you know." Simon shook his head.

"Actually, yes I did," he corrected, "Dave's instructions were to make sure that you were well compensated for the results of Alvin's actions." Austin raised an eyebrow.

"You could have just had my window fixed," he assured his crush. Simon grinned toothily.

"Well, the funds came from Alvin's bank account, so I figured I'd splurge," he admitted, "I got the GT Premium in Triple Yellow, with all the extras." Austin smiled for a moment, but then suddenly frowned.

"It's really nice, but it's too bad I couldn't drive it off the lot," he replied. Simon, much to his friend's surprise, planted a kiss on the young man's cheek.

"Actually, I had it towed here, and pushed it into the driveway in neutral," he explained, "You will be the first to start it." Austin blushed and smiled as his crush climbed into the front seat. Simon stowed the gift bag in the back almost immediately.

"Well, here goes…"

* * *

Austin and Simon were all smiles as they returned home, groceries in tow. The Mustang let out a low rumble as it drove through the neighborhood, making its presence known. Once the vehicle came to a stop, its occupants spilled out and headed into the house. Leaving the two grocery bags in the kitchen, the new couple headed upstairs to Austin's bedroom. It was just past noon, so his family would not return for at least another hour. As his boyfriend put away the shampoo bottle, Simon pulled out the mended pants and held them up.

"I bet these have had you miffed all morning," he guessed as Austin returned. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, seeing as I don't have a tail," he confirmed. Austin swore he could hear a crinkle as his love reached into the bag, grinning mischievously as he pulled out a vial.

"Well, according to your DeviantArt account, you do have a strong desire to be a chipmunk," Simon teased, "Along with a few other things…" Austin turned crimson in embarrassment; he had divulged his darkest secrets through that account! "So, you want to do this for real?"

"Yes," he answered, "Should I sit down?" Simon nodded.

"This probably won't taste good," he remarked, pouring the serum into his his boyfriend's mouth. Within moments, Austin had all the symptoms of an epileptic seizure. His mouth opened, but all that came out was a haunting, almost inhuman cry. After a minute or so of unimaginable pain, the changes were complete; the young chipmunk feeling normal again. Austin looked himself over incredulously, amazed by his new look.

"Wow…" he spoke. He blinked in shock. "Is that… my voice?" Simon stifled laughter.

"At least you don't sound you've inhaled helium," he interjected, "You have a fairly low pitch for a chipmunk." Austin managed a smile.

"Thanks," he replied, lying down. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"You tired?" he questioned. Austin nodded, yawning.

"I'm gonna take a nap, actually..." he admitted. Simon smiled mischievously and reached into the gift bag, pulling something out before rummaging through the few belongings he had with him. The last thing Austin saw before drifting off was a familiar hoodie.

"Ugh…" Austin awoke drowsily as usual, and found himself lying under the covers of his bed. He now wore the Hard Rock Cafe hoodie he had lent Simon, along with an undershirt and his repaired pajama pants. The latter fit nicely around his tail, and the former smelled strongly of his boyfriend's honey and cinnamon musk. Sitting up, he heard a muffled crinkle come from his midsection, which admittedly felt a bit strange. Curious, the young chipmunk pulled his pants down a bit and was surprised to find that he was wearing, of all things, a white and orange diaper.

"How did…" Austin sputtered. His mind was quick to reach a conclusion; the clues were all there. It must have been Simon's doing. Still, embarrassed as he felt, Austin could not help but find the padding rather soft and comfortable.

"Everything alright?" Austin turned to see his boyfriend lying in bed beside him. Simon made it rather obvious that his love's hunch was right.

"Yeah…" Austin admitted, "You've found out just about everything I like, now." Simon raised an eyebrow.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing,' he observed. Austin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, just embarrassing is all," he countered. Simon smiled, wrapping his arms around the 'munk he loved more than any other.

"Well, at least I know you like everything I got you," he pointed out. Austin blushed lightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"True," he admitted, "Thank you." Simon gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome," he replied, "Happy Valentine's Day." Much to his love's surprise, Austin frowened.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," he apologized, "Kinda short notice." Simon ruffled the young 'munk's headfur.

"You did get me something, silly," he interjected, "The best gift I could have asked for." Austin was completely miffed by the statement.

"What's that?" he questioned. Simon pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek before hugging him tightly.

"Love…"


End file.
